The Beginning
by Red X17
Summary: Jay Talon has come into the world of the Bat family very quickly, and has become a big part of their lives. Learn his origin and how he interacts with them. Based of my character in Imaninja41's stories. Sorry, I suck at summeries, but please read and review!


******This is about the Jay Talon character I made up for Imaninja41's Justin stories. Tell me what ya think** **please!**

* * *

**Jay's point of view, present day:**

Yeesh, Kenya is killing me! I love the little munchkin to death, but we're getting ready to watch the 5th Disney movie of the day! I actually like this musical crap (I like to pretend I actually had a childhood, and they help), but so far today we've gone "Exploring"(running around the Manor) had a tea party, and Watched Tangled, Aladdin, The Hunchback of Notre dome and The princes and the frog!(Though I gotta admit they were decent) anyway, my point is this kid doesn't stop!

"Please, Jay? Please, please, please, please, pretty PLEASE with a cherry on top?" She squeaks out with those damn puppy dog eyes that make you wanna hold her and squeeze her and make her believe the world is a warm and fuzzy place.(And it sure as hell isn't) I huff in defeat. "Fine, but this is the last movie today!"

"Yippee!" Kenya then rushes to her movie collection, but turns to Jay "Why don't you pick, since I got the other 2?" I sigh, then walk over by her. After a few minutes of going threw DVD's and VHS tape's (Yes, these people actually have a VCR! I haven't seen one of them since 2008!) And found an old tape that we actually haven't watched yet. "Wanna try the..."Prince of Egypt"?" Kenya looked it over. "Sure! I think that's one of the movie's Timmy gave me from his old collition." I smirk at that. "You mean collection."

I hesitate to put in the movie, and mainly because Tim gave it to her.(No, I don't hate the dude, but he really get's on my nerves! Aside from Damian and Justin, and of course Bruce, Tim treated me like he was waiting for a trap the most. I mean, those 3 almost had a heart attack when they heard I made their breakfast! They thought I was actually gonna poison them!) But figure what the heck, and put it in.

At the beginning it says it's based of a story from the Bible, and then we see people building... monument's? Eh, some kinda big statue thing. I like the music so far though. Then we get to a mother singing about saving her child, and put him in a basket on the river to save him. I don't know why, but I started remembering my "childhood".

* * *

**About 15 years ago, in a Court of owls training facility:**

I'm standing in a line with 10 other children my age. I'd recieved some combat training, but except for watching video's of the Batman family fighting, I don't have much training. Suddenly my father step's infront of us. " You are all blessed, each and everyone of you. The court of Owls has chosen you as potential Talon's." Father paces from the beginning of the line to the end.

" I promise you that there is no greater honor a man can be granted. Some of you may not survive, but die with the knowledge that you surve a greater purpose." Father pairs us all together, then gives us wooden traning swords. "This place has seen the rise of many Talons, and you too can be made into men and women of equal strength."

Father graps the whip at his side. " But you must first be trained, like all before you. And like them, you will embrace pain and suffering, UNDER THE STING OF MY WHIP!" He whiped the ground under his feet.

"Attack!" And we all started fighting with the swords.

* * *

**About 10 or 11 years ago: **

I was 10 years old, and completed the basic's of my training. My Father wanted me to prove myself, and had me fight a boy named Leon. He was pretty much the first friend I ever hade, but I tried not to let my Father know.(He said I shouldn't make friends) We fought with wooden training swords, and after about 10 minutes, I beat him, and put my sword against his neck. Father walked up to us, then said the words that changed my life forever. "Kill him."

I blink, and try to process what he just told me to do. I'd killed animal's before, but that was for hunting or surviving. Heck, I'd even seen a few dead bodies, but I'd never killed another person before. Father gave me a slightly frustrated look. "KILL HIM!" Leon then hit my sword away, and tried franticly to beat me. I duck one of his strikes, and slammed my wooden sword into the middle of hi throat as hard as I could, then twist and hit him at the base of his skull. Leon falls down, and when he doesn't move I understood I just killed my friend.

I shake a little, and my eye's got slightly misty, but I knew better than to cry in front of my father. He walks up to me and slaps me across my left cheek. "Kill the next time I tell you to without hesitation, or you will regret it." He then dismissed me to the closet I called my room, and I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**5 or 6 years ago:**

I was 14 when I met Jason Todd, and I idolized him almost from the moment I saw that stupid helmet he call's a hood. We trained every day, and I thought of him more and more like the only person who ever genuinely looked out for me. He taught me most of the trick's he learned from his day's as Robin(getting out of cuff's in under 5 seconds, the possum reflex, etc.) And I tried to deny it, but I love him more than my father. I wish he was my father. Heck, I even asked him if I could be his Robin. Yes he laughed, but we worked on a few special team moves to make up for it, and called me RHR (Red Hood-Robin. Kinda a mouth full, so we shortened it) when were alone.

And I felt like I was gonna die inside when we say goodbye.

* * *

**Present:**

Kenya was on the edge of her seat for some reason, I guess she wanted to ask some question's but didn't want to miss anything.(She'll probably bug Justin, since she read's the Bible. Great, another thing for her to bitch at me about. Who doesn't love getting bitched at by a 16 year old who hate's you, and wishes you'd die a slow painful death? I swear to god, I don't hate her, but if I ever get a chance to humble her, I'm gonna savor it.)

Moses was found by a group of desert people, and they started singing a song "Look at your life threw Heaven's eye's!" It kinda makes me feel good about myself, which I guess was the point. Moses kisses his new wife while she's asleep, and I remember something I'm very ashamed of.

* * *

**3 years ago, give or take a few month's:**

I had my 17th birthday last week, and my father decided to give me a late present.(Seeing as how his other "present's involved breaking my bones, I was very nervous.) Since Jason left, my training was becoming more like torture, and I was wondering how long it would take for him to kill me. I'd learned to look cold as ice, so if he noticed, he didn't say anything. I was surprised when we walked into a room with a woman in it. She was tied down to the bed, in her bra and panties. The woman was very beautiful, she had flowing black locks down to her mid back, a crisp tan, full red lips, piercings grey eye's ,an athletic build, with a pair of thick, heavy breasts. I blushed slightly when I realized I was staring, and I decided to speak. "Why... what are we doing here?"

Father looked at me, very amused with my question. " YOU are going to become a man today, and I'm going to get some Vodka and come back in about 2 hours." My eye's widened, and after he left I looked down at her. I wish I could tell you I didn't do it. I wish I could say I didn't rape her, but I did. I walked up to her, and I could tell that she was drugged, but it was something to keep her from fighting, but mostly active.

"Please don't." She said in a broken way that made me pause for a moment, but Father has always told me that emotion's are a weakness. And at the time I had to agree, the only people who ever showed me any kindness had either betrayed me, left me, or died. So why not?

I took out my pocket knife, and cut of the straps. Then I cut in between the cups and lifted the torn fabric from her body."You know, you kinda remind me of a friend of mine. Her name's Ada, her hair's shorter and shes not quite as... voluptuous as you."I slowly took her breasts into my hands, and started to massage them . They were much more than a handful, and very firm and warm."But she's just as pretty. Sorry, I talk when I'm excited." I plant a few gentle kisses on her left breast, and put her nipple in my mouth. I took my time running my hands down her body, wanting to feel up every last peice of her, until I tore her underwear away. I unzip my pants, crawls on top of her and forcibly kiss her while entering her her body. I can't stop remembering the scream or the tears that followed.

But just before the end I looked her in the eyes. I saw the pain and the shame and the fear and the anger that are their, but they quickly dull, and all I can see is how badly she want's to die now. I don't know what it was I felt at that moment, but I think it was a mix of guilt, shame, anger and...pride? Pride that I finally got to hurt someone as badly as they hurt me. But I kill her as quick and painlessly as I could, and get the hell out of there.

* * *

**Present:**

So the movie isn't that bad, and were at the part were Moses turns the water to blood, and some sort of plague starts. I hate to say it, but Ramses' has the better singing voice. The part " You who I called brother, how could you have come to hate me so? Is this what you wanted? Than let my heart be hardened and never mind how high the cost may grow, this will still be so! I will never let your people go!" And I remember another unpleasant experience.

* * *

**About a month before he meet's Ann, so around 2 years ago:**

Father was told by his superiors in the Court of Owls that the League of Shadows wanted to make their own Jason Todd, and since He had worked with them, and I'd actually trained with Jason, we left for their Facility in Moscow, and I've been here, training with the few teachers Jason didn't kill, along with some people of a similar caliber.

Bout 5 month's in, they decide to throw me my final test. They paid the Joker to bet me with a crowbar. They cuffed my hands and legs, just incase I fought back. But I knew that I could make, Jason told me about his experience, and I told myself that even if that pale skinned asshole beat me to death, I was going to prove that I was a strong as Jason was. That I was worthy enough for him to care about.

So the clown strolled in, wearing a cheap purple suit, with a crowbar in hand. I just gave him a emotionless look of acknowledgement. "Yeesh kid, who did you piss off enough to get thrown to me?" I just look at him. He look's slightly frustrated, but I can't tell much cause of the smile." Nothing? No witty comeback? No 'You'll never get me to sing!'? Come on, you know you wanna mock me." I don't show it, but that last part was kinda funny. I get the hint that he's not gonna start hitting me until I give him something.

Fine damn it, if it get's this over with." What were you expecting? We both know this is a situation were you put the money on the table, have your fun, then leave never to return."

That got him started. I finally understood what Jason meant when he said the dude laugh is creepy at first, then it just annoys the crap out of you." That was pretty good kid! Haha haha." He the hit the crowbar into my chest, and I let out a grunt. He was unsatisfied I guess, so he hit me three more times with double the power behind them. I groaned at that.

He then used the thing on my legs. After he got bored there my ankles were broken, my left knee dislocated, right foot broken, and my legs were one good hit away from being broken. He hit me on the back, chest and stomach several times before taking a short break. I could tell he was frustrated that I wasn't screaming like a little girl.

I could tell he'd broken or cracked most of my ribs, and I think my lung's punctured, or at least bruised.

The Joker cackled again, and struck the crow bar across my jaw. I rolled a little from the impact. "Wow, that looked like it hurt. He struck me again, "Now hold on, that looks like it hurt a lot more."

He stood above me, hitting his palm with the crowbar again, "Let's try and figure this out, OK Kiddo? What hurts more? A," He struck me with the crow bar, BANG! "Or B?" BANG! "Forehand?" BANG! "Or back hand?" BANG!

I tried to tell him something, but it came out as some sort of leaned down next to me, and said "Ehh, ahh, a little louder pal?" He put his hand on my head, and pet my hair, like one would a dog. "I think you may have a collapsed lung, that usually impedes the oratory."

I had been treated like a pet my whole life, so I spit in his face , but I had so much blood in my mouth, I basically just spit blood onto him.

His hand that had been petting my hair quickly changed to grabbing it by the roots, and then slamming my face into the ground. I groaned, and he said, "Now that was rude! The Hood was rude too."

I rolled onto my back, and gave him a toothy smirk, blood running down my teeth. I actually managed to rasp out, " Hood told me all about you, and this is almost exactly the same. So as I tried to say before, you can go #### yourself." _Crowbar, check. Warehouse, check. Joker, check. homicidal teenager, check. Wait... Where's the bomb?_

_"_If it's alright with you sir, we'd like to move on." I heard my brother 1 tell the brother 2 and my sister 3 are also in the room. Huh, I guess were skipping the bomb. Joker huffs "Fine, he's not being fun anyway. I hope when I pay Hoodies little girl a visit, she's more fun." He sticks his tongue out at me, then leaves.

They un-cuff me, then tell me "Dad wanted you to need the pit, and since we couldn't get permission for a bomb, a fight till the death'll be more dramatic." He gives me a smirk, throws me a knife, then has 2 come at me with his hammer.

I barely stumble out of the way of the hammer, and 2 slides it across the floor to sweep my legs from under me. I hit the ground hard, and start choking on blood. 2 pulls his hammer over his head, and is getting ready to slam the thing into my head. I roll as he starts to bring it down, and throw the knife into his knee, forcing him to the ground.

I move on top of him as fast as I can, and try to push my thumbs threw his eye sockets. I guess I'm too weak, since it only destroyed his eyes. 2 is wraithing aroung out of pain, but I manage to get a punch with all the strength i had left to the middle of his throat , and he starts chocking on blood. After he stops moving, I assume correctly that he's dead.

1 jumps into the fray, and slashes me across the chest with a sword he brought. I cry out in pain, only to be cut of by him kicking me in the stomach. I look up and he slashes across my face, destroying my left eye. "Aaggghhhhh!" ! slashes me across my back, and I end up on all fours, just trying not to fall from the pain.

1 decides to finish, so he stabs the sword threw my back to my stomach, then he pulls out and stabs threw my chest. "AAAAAAAAUUUGGHHHHHH!" I look at him threw my good eye, and I think "_ What the hell did I do to deserve this? Why is my brother taking such glee in killing me? True we've never really liked each other, but were brothers for Christ sake! Who would do this to their own blood? Did he want this to happen? Fine then! I'll kill them all! The Joker, 1, and Father! I'll enjoy killing him the most! It's his fault this is happening!"_

3 walks up to me, her throwing knife in hand. "Forgive me." she then sliced my throat. I can't help but wonder why I don't hate her. Probably because she's not enjoying this._ "True, we've never been close, but were probably the closest out of all our family. We don't hate each other, we admit we're family, and don't enjoy suffering. I'm glad she killed me."_

I open my eye's and I'm in a dark tunnel, it's cold and I felt scared. I suddenly heard someone yell** "Your a murderer and a rapist! Your nothing but a monster! **I see all the people I've killed and the woman I raped. **"You have been judged! And for you sin's you have been sentenced to eternal damnation!" **They start dragging me down threw the ground. "NO! I DON'T DESERVE THIS! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I WASN'T FORCED TO DO!" The first woman he ever had sex with appeared. "Really? Your father made you rape me? He made you kill me?" Jay quickly responds "He would have killed me if a hadn't!" she scoffs" Then at least you wouldn't have died a rapist."

I realize she's right. If I'd just let myself die, then at least I might not of hurt some many other people. "PLEASE GOD! I'M SORRY! I EXCEPT THAT I DESERVE THIS, BUT PLEASE! LET ME KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE HAPPY! I know I don't deserve it, but **please**, allow me something." It's barely a whisper, but it's enough.

My victim's drag me threw the ground, and I feel my skin melting. I hear men, women and children crying and begging for water and forgiveness. I feel myself being filled with nothing. I feel an evil coming near me, and I know I'm going to suffer forever. I hear my own voice tell me "I must get out of here. I must get free."

Then I wake up in a hospital bed. "AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGG HHHHHHHHH!" I start twisting and turning but I'm being held down by my sister 3 and some doctors. "IV calm down! Doctors, go get my father!" She's holding me down firmly, until I finally stop. I start shaking and crying, and she's actually hugging me. She hears our father coming, and tells me to wipe away the tears and get a hold of myself.

I'm told that they put me in a diluted pit, so it would only revive me and dull my scars. They were surprised that it healed my eye, but when I told them about what I saw, they told me it was only a hallucination, and that I would be ready for duty in less than a month. But i honestly don't care. I grab a scalpel and think about putting it in my fathers neck. I get up, but before I make a move, they tell me about a cloning project. That they are cloning Kim Mathilda and Jason Todd and that my job is going to be to train them until their at a desired level of talent.

I wish they'd have known that the Jason clone went crazy and killed himself.

* * *

**Present:**

The movie ends with Moses carrying what I think are the 10 commandments. Kenya scoots of the couch and I think she's gonna go talk to Justin about the movie. I take out the tape, but I can't help but wonder, why did this movie make me think about all that? I've only told Ann about that, and I wasn't comfortable with that! I read the back again, and think about what happened in the movie.

"No... are you serious?" Jay looks up at the ceiling. "You tell me to get my act together threw a children's movie?" I've got this dumbfounded look on my face." I mean, I've given over half the money I've got or received threw work to various charities around the world. I don't turn away from other's. I've even agreed to join this superhero nonsense! What else can I-" I cut myself of when it hit's me." I can't believe I'm this stupid. Or that I think I'm having a conversation with god out loud."

I put on a pair of shoes and a jacket, get the key's to my Volvo and head to the door. I pass Alfred on my way out and he questions "Where are you going in such a rush, Master Jay?" I smirk and tell him "Church, I'll be back in a few hours if Ann, Kenya or anybody else asks." Then I'm out the door.

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok people, tell me what you think! And let me know if I can actually write for Jay. And there's still plenty more to learn about Jay, this is just the basic stuff. All the question's you have will be answered eventually. So keep a look out on Imaninja41's Revenge of the Desperate story or my profile .**


End file.
